Amortentia
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Cuando Romilda había decidido darle la poción de amor a Harry, no había pensado realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora que está del otro lado de la moneda, se alegra de no haber podido llevar a cabo su plan.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "Todo sobre el azar" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

Me tocó Romilda Vane

* * *

Cuando Romilda había decidido darle la poción de amor a Harry, no había pensado realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, no había imaginado como se sentiría él una vez pasado el efecto, aunque ella solo había pretendido salir con el chico y , a lo mucho intercambiar uno que otro beso,

nada más.

Ahora que estaba del otro lado de la moneda, se alegraba de no haber podido llevar a cabo su plan. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que alguien pudiera drogarla con amortentia, pero lo habían hecho y ahora se encontraba encerrada en aquella choza sin su varita y con una terrible sensación de impotencia.

Unas lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que la única puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente y el hombre que la tenía retenida entró apuntándola con una varita.

—Es hora de comer —dijo con un desagradable tono de burla.

—No necesitas darme ninguna poción —se apresuró a decir Romilda—, haré lo que quieras.

Era una maniobra arriesgada pero necesaria. Si era consciente, podía pensar en algún plan para huir de ahí.

—Buen intento. —rió el otro y la obligó a tomar la poción.

...

Romilda no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar, pero se le antojaba una eternidad. La poción la tenía confundida aún cuando el efecto acababa y se sentía cada vez más deprimida. El hombre, que le parecía familiar, no la había obligado a hacer nada impropio, de hecho, se había limitado a ir a la habitación, sentarse en la cama a su lado y hablar, hacerle preguntas y tener cenas románticas con ella.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —le preguntó Romilda un día.

El hombre la miró fijamente, analizándola y cuando estuvo convencido que no se burlaría de él, le contestó.

—Nunca te diste el tiempo de conocerme. Es gracioso que aún no me hayas reconocido dado el tiempo que pasamos en Hogwarts.

Romilda frunció el ceño intentando pensar, pero además de la sensación de haberlo visto antes , no lograba sacar un nombre.

—Lamento no recordar tu nombre, pero esa no es la mejor forma de tener una cita.

—De otra forma no hubieras aceptado. —se excusó él.

—Eso nunca lo sabremos —afirmó ella.

…

—Estabas en Ravenclaw —comentó Romilda en cuanto vio abrirse la puerta —. Eres Stevenson.. Samuels.. Algo parecido.

—Vas mejorando.

La chica se permitió esbozar una sonrisa. Tenía la convicción que si lograba recordar quien era, él la dejaría libre. Al fin y al cabo, el solo quería que le prestara atención. El chico se sentó sobre la cama y pasó sus dedos por el rostro de ella con delicadeza, en una suave caricia, después se inclinó y depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Hoy solo quiero abrazarte.

Recostándose sobre las cobijas, abrió los brazos y Romilda se acurrucó a su lado. Él empezó a juguetear con el cabello de ella, pero no habló durante toda la velada. Cuando después de varias horas se levantó de la cama y le deseó buenas noches a la chica, ella ya había caído en el mundo de los sueños.

…

Romilda estaba impaciente. Quería que su captor entrara para poder decirle que finalmente había recordado quien era y que podría dejarla libre. Estaba dispuesta a hacer un juramento inquebrantable con el fin de no delatarlo si él decidía soltarla. Pero hoy parecía tardar más de lo normal en llegar. Cuando ya se había dado por vencida y el sueño comenzaba a vencer, él apareció.

—Te estaba esperando, Jeremy.

El chico se congeló en la puerta y miró primero con asombro, luego con alegría a Romilda. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa amistosa y él se acercó a grandes pasos abrazándola con fuerzas, murmurándole al oído una y otra vez lo feliz que estaba de no haber sido tan invisible después de todo.

—Ya puedes dejarme ir —comentó ella incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

La expresión de Jeremy cambió de golpe, deshizo el abrazo y la sonrisa desapareció, sustituida por un ceño fruncido.

—No voy a dejarte ir nunca, cariño.

Y por la seriedad de su voz, Romilda supo que decía la verdad.

* * *

No me convence pero que le vamos a hacer xD ya sé, podría no publicar, pero no me gusta dejar mis ideas abandonadas por ahí, así que las abandono en mi cuenta xDDD


End file.
